Darkest Turmoil
by GatorgirlFL16
Summary: She tore at the stitches in my heart, undoing each strand. It felt so good and so bad… and as soon as she undid all of the stitches; leaving my heart a little scared, but still intact… she tore it in two again. Rose, the one I love, caused me the darkest turmoil possible. Sequel to Darkest Betrayal
1. The start

**Hey guys yeah I know I've ****been gone for like ever and I promised to update sooner than this, but just for future reference don't take anything I say to heart when it comes to updating because it probably won't be accurate. To any of you that just picked this story out of the browse I suggest you read the first story Darkest betrayal before you read this or else you will be lost, I promise. **

** I want to send a shout out to annabethfan15 for being so supportive and everyone for being so patient. It really makes me happy. with out further a due I present Darkest Turmoil. **

Nico POV:

By now most of you know that I have lost everything and that my life is a mess. My mother was murdered by my uncle just because of some prophecy. My sister, killed in a fight that never should have happened while my father could have easily saved her. That same father disowned me as a son saying I would never be good enough. The one place I thought was safe, soon filled with hatred towards me and memories that brought me to the brink of insanity.

Even after all that when I finally thought that something in my life was going right, when I finally thought that I had someone that understood me and I might have even the slightest bit of happiness, it was ripped away from me just like everything else.

How many more times would I have to suffer? I mean having one heartbreak after another has brought some of the best people in the world to their deaths regardless of them being demigods or mortals.

**Darkest Turmoil **

My hands shook as I unsheathed my sword. Everything would be solved. Hopefully my father would let me see her just one last time before I had to drink from the river Lethe. Just seeing her smiling face one more time, even if just for a second, that would be enough for me. Then I could die in peace.

Those thoughts alone steadied my hands enough to where I could grip the hilt of my sword and aim it at my chest. "I'll be there soon." I whisper to the sky.

The tip of the sword is ice cold against my skin, seeming to suck all of the warmth out of my body. I try to ignore it. Being killed by stygian iron wasn't the most pleasant way to go, but it's not like I had any other choice.

My mind for a moment flicked back to Percy and everyone back at camp; Would Percy be able to make his back okay? Would they come looking for me and then find me here, a rotting corpse? I sigh guess it didn't matter; no one cared about me there anyway. They'll probably throw a party when they heard I was dead.

My grip tightens at the thought. I was ready.

I take a breath and close my eyes. "Goodbye…"

"NICO STOP!"

My eyes snap open. That voice… it couldn't be… she was gone. "Rose?"

The voice cries with relief. "Yes Nico, yes it's me! I'm still alive,"

I was so relieved… and so confused. She was still here; she wasn't dead. "Rose… I thought you were dead. The cavern… I saw it collapse with you still inside. How did you get out?"

Her voice was choked with tears as she spoke. "I don't know. Please just listen. I've been taken and I can't get out. You have to find me Nico. Please…before it's too late. You're the only one who can."

My mind swirled at the new information. She'd been taken? Why? Who would take her?

"Wait Rose slow down, where are you, how do I get to you… are you safe?" I ask, my heart rate picking up.

No reply.

"Rose…"

Still no reply.

I curse and stab my sword into the ground. "You can't leave me like this! Tell me what I'm supposed to do. Tell me something, anything!"

The faintest whisper echoed through my mind quelling my sudden outburst and filling my heat with dread and hope, two things that ripped at the seams in my heart.

"I love you…"

I rest my head against the hilt of my sword, trying to keep the world form spinning. What was going on? I had so many question, so many things that needed to be answered. What was I supposed to do? How could I find her when I had no idea where to start looking or who had her for that matter?

My heart was racing; I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach churned and rolled over with every breath. I was trembling.

I had to calm down. Freaking out wouldn't solve anything and I didn't have time to let my emotions take control of me. I needed to find someone who could help me. My first thought was to go back to Percy, two children of the big three should be able to find her. Then I realized he'd would never believe me. What was I supposed to do? Walk up to him and say.

"Oh yeah I just herd Rose speak to me telepathically and she says that she's been captured and I'm the only person who can save her, so let's go find her."

Yeah that'll go over great.

I groan. Who else then? No one else knew what had happened. Annabeth could probably help in some way, but I'd have the same problem with her as I would with Percy or anyone else at camp. I raked my brain trying to figure out someone who could help…

Hestia! Yea she would understand, she could help me find Rose. I smile and stand up. Then I fall back down on my face. Spitting sad out of my mouth I swear. "My shoulder…"

Oh yeah I'd forgotten about it. I slowly pull of the makeshift bandages and glance at it. All I can register is the sick purple green and orange hues surrounding an almost black splotch before I get light headed and my stomach twists.

"Oh gods, this isn't good." It was out of its socket again, and I was almost certain that something was either broken, torn, or both. It really hurt, that's really the only thing I could describe it as.

I needed help… badly. I get up again, slower this time, and steady myself. Every little motion of my shoulder or arm brought me to the brink of passing out. Still I pulled my sword out of the ground (with some degree of difficulty) and sheathed it.

I stumbled over to a tree and leaned against it, trying to keep my head from spinning. Now all I had to do was figure out where I could find Hestia. I knew that the hearth was her sacred place, but I doubt I would find any open hearths in the middle of a forest. Where the heck was I anyway? I couldn't even tell if I was still in Tennessee any more. I sigh, guess it didn't matter anyways.

I just had to get somewhere that I could make a sacrifice to the gods or just some ancient place that I could pray to Hestia at. This was going to be hard. I take a deep breath; and with the images in my head of Rose's smiling face and the sound of her laughter ingrained in my head I fall into the shadows, ready to face anything that was thrown at me. As long as I could save Rose I would go through Tartarus a hundred times over and then back again. Nothing would stop me.

**Yes i know it's short, but i do have a reason. During the 6 or 7 months that i was gone i kept trying to begin the story form a few days after the final events in darkest betrayal and as you can probably guess it didn't work out so i started this version about three or four weeks ago and i found that i liked this way better, plus i wanted to update before i left for Christmas break and update withing this year. I will be trying to write back to everyone that reviews or sends me PM's, but please give me some time to reply, i can't be home and online constantly, but i will try my best to get to your comments. **

**As always please read and review and i love you all. See ya next time! ;) **


	2. AN

I just wanted to apologize for how bad I've been at updating all of my stories. I will still be continuing all of my stories, but I will be postponing all of my own story updates until after the school year! I may be helping with one story that my friend and I are writing together, but that might not even happen and it will only be on the time that both she and I have time (Which is almost never!) I don't want to do it, but I feel awful about my updating schedule and I have been really scrambling to get anything done. I had a week off of sports, but I still had absolutely no time to write and now with soccer going until the end of school, I'm not going to have any time to do anything related to my account; that is unless a miracle happens. After school ends I will also be trying to get some buffer chapters going on all of my stories so I will not be posting until maybe 2 weeks after school gets out. Again I apologize and hope that no one is to mad at me for postponing this. Please no flames about how I take forever in writing, I'm in school and trying to keep a 4.0 GPA, sports, family, friends, and still keep myself from breaking down sobbing due to how much stress I have on me. It may not sound like a lot to deal with, but trust me it is. Next year I have decided to not do Basketball, so for those few months next year I hope to be able to post and write, but unless that happens I will really be only able to post and write during the summer.

Please forgive me and be patient… I'm not giving up, that much I promise.

Thank you again to all of those who have read any of my stories and given me support including : annabethfan15, Nik1627, TheGirlreads, and Zpoink7; again thank you for being so patient.

~GatorGirl


End file.
